


【TSN+NYSM/DE】sweet talks/情话PWP

by IrisSpades



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades





	【TSN+NYSM/DE】sweet talks/情话PWP

“Are you still afraid that I’m gonna leave?” 

听到这话的Eduardo抬起头，紧紧咬着嘴唇，一双鹿眼里含满了刚被高潮的快感逼出的生理性泪水，巴西青年原本试图维持着最后的尊严没让它们掉下来，却为这个直戳了当的问句终于落下泪来

伏在他身上的男人没有逼他回答，只是低头吻掉了他的眼泪，低低叹了一声，“Dont cry, Dudu.”

Daniel安抚似的亲了亲Eduardo的嘴角，

”Then I’ll swear to you, my love. From this very moment, ”  
那么我向你起誓，我的爱人。从这一刻起…

“my finger, ”男人一边说，一边坏心眼地勾起了还停留在Eduardo后穴里的手指，使得棕发青年被刺激得低低地呻吟出声。Daniel明显被身下人发出的声音取悦了，他一边用手操着Eduardo，一边一路吻下来，连带着啃咬胸前还未被抚慰就已经挺立起来的两点，而后滑腻的舌头没有停顿地纠缠起Eduardo已经完全勃起的阴茎，它颤颤巍巍地站着，透明的前液染得头部看起来甚至有些诱人。Daniel在含住它的同时又增加了一根手指插进Eduardo已经一塌糊涂的小穴，惹得双腿大张被玩弄的男人短促地发出一声模糊的喉音。

Eduardo抬起此刻被放开禁锢的左手挡住自己的眼睛，这一刻的脆弱让他几乎感到羞耻，他无法拒绝这个蓝眼睛的坏家伙，也无法抵抗来自他的快感，他想知道在他心里自己的位置，可对方却仿佛浑然不知一般话说了一半就认真地给他口交起来。

Daniel很快放过了Eduardo的阴茎，夜还长，他不想这么快让他的Dudu缴械第二次。他抽出了肆意进出的手指，换上了湿滑灵活的舌头。Eduardo在被他的舌头戳进去的瞬间绞紧了肠肉，高热而湿漉漉的地方被柔软的舌尖撩拨出新一轮快感。Daniel双手亵玩着Eduardo形状美好的臀瓣，舌头在感受到对方已经足够汁水淋漓的时候撤了出来，他抬起头看着挡住脸的巴西青年，嘴唇沾上了蜜汁在莹莹的灯光下仿佛一个态度暧昧的笑意。他恋恋不舍地放开一瓣臀肉，伸手拿开Eduardo挡住眼睛的胳膊，给了对方一个不容反驳又温柔缱绻的吻，他的舌头带着对方的甜味儿，攻略城池式地扫过Eduardo口腔的每一寸，然后他才开口接上之前的半句话，“my tongue,”

然后他直起身，强硬地掰开对方笔直又乖巧的双腿，用已经硬到发痛的勃起在Eduardo柔软的臀瓣间戳刺。Daniel挺身进去的瞬间，Eduardo在被填满的饱足感中听到男人充满占有欲的声音，“my dick,”。Edurado闭上眼睛等待男人打桩似的抽插，却只等来那人温柔地倾身吻在他的眼睑上，两人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，Eduardo能感受到对方和自己的强烈心跳。于是他睁开眼，正对上一双蓝色眼睛的深情凝视，他听到Daniel说，“and my heart,”，那双眼睛的主人笑了一下，眼里化不开的情意却丝毫没变，”among every other little piece of me, will always belong to you until the eternity.”还有每一丝一毫的我，都将永远属于你。

Daniel说完，就轻轻亲了亲Eduardo的嘴角。大魔术师虽然常年满嘴跑火车，但剖白真心的的确确不是他的长项，于是他有点儿紧张甚至带了点儿羞赧地咬了下嘴唇，看向在刚刚漫长的表白里始终配合他的动作却未发一言的爱人。Eduardo对上Daniel炙热的视线，终于放任自己丢掉最后一层保护色毫无顾忌地哭了出来。他这一哭吓坏了Daniel，一边连忙手忙脚乱地安抚起怀里的斑比，一边在脑子里高速运转刚才到底说错了什么。

而Eduardo一边哭一边双手胡乱抱紧了Daniel，他太委屈了，他的不安全感让他在脑内臆想出一万种对方对自己的恶意和厌烦，在大魔术师游刃有余地和别人调情时爆发到不可控制的顶端，他当然知道Daniel魅力惊人，他就是那样被折服的。可是良好的教养让Eduardo无法向爱人表达这种负面的情绪，他怕对方觉得他小气又无理取闹。Eduardo Saverin是个不仅教养良好能力出众，还温文尔雅礼貌谦和的巴西裔贵族，他心里住着的那个张牙舞爪的小少爷已经销声匿迹很多年了，他不敢让他出来见人，当然了，见过台面上的Eduardo Saverin才与他来往的人，怎么会想要认识那个任性妄为的家伙呢。可是今晚，可是此刻，他借着酒劲冲着Daniel撒野，露出尖牙利齿挑衅魔术师，把教养抛下和爱人吵架，他克制不住地想要给对方看这样的自己，他怕极了对方会走，但他想，长痛不如短痛，他总有一天要装不下去露出马脚，不如一次给他看完，一拍两散。他做好了准备对方会摔门离开，可魔术师虽然真的被他气急了，却没有任何离开的意思，反而将他狠狠压在床上操到老实。他不得不承认，被填满的时候，他除了生理上的快感，被安抚的还有一颗慌乱的心。而高潮的余韵过后，他又开始惶恐起来，这是分手炮的意思吗？直到Daniel问了他是不是还在害怕自己会走，直到Daniel“身体力行”地对他深情告白。Eduardo心里的小少爷终于活了过来，他欢欣鼓舞又万分委屈，此刻words failed him他无法言表，只想先哭痛快了再说。

Daniel被Eduardo抱得很紧，他的Dudu毫无章法地用修长的四肢紧紧缠着他，头也埋在他的肩窝里。Daniel能听到小家伙的哭声，感受到滚烫的眼泪。至少Bambi是在我怀里哭的，那说明他不是生我的气吧？大魔术师想，那我慢慢哄总能哄好的。Daniel用下巴蹭了蹭巴西甜心柔软的棕发，在头顶落下一个吻，他爱死了Eduardo时不时的小少爷脾气，尤其是喝醉了之后的Dudu，指使他干这干那又要亲又要抱，这样的时候他才觉得Eduardo是真实的，i mean, come on, Eduardo Saverin是个在路上遇到婴儿看着他都要特意微笑致意的模范绅士。Daniel当然热爱他好好先生温柔又教养的一面，但那是所有人的Eduardo，他的Dudu可是会闹脾气会发酒疯会和他大声吵架会在床上做他一个人的小婊子会千回百转地叫床求他一遍一遍神智不清地还在叫他的名字的小少爷，那是他一个人独享的Eduardo Saverin。Daniel知道Eduardo本质是个温柔的人，所以温柔地对待别人是他的本性，Daniel也曾万分惶恐Eduardo对他的不抗拒和温柔只是出于良好的教养无法开口拒绝，所以他总在床上欺负Eduardo，逼他说下流的话，让他求自己插进去，欺负得斑比眼角通红地耍赖才肯罢休。直到那次Eduardo喝的微醺给他打电话，他赶忙跑去照顾发酒疯的巴西小王子才终于在小王子挂在他脖子上不肯下来还要在凌晨三点吃到泡泡糖味儿的冰激凌的时候忍不住笑出声音，原来壳里面的斑比是个小疯子，真好。而那天之后，Eduardo一直认为自己的伪装完美无缺，Daniel则开始热衷于收集爱人时不时露出的鹿脚。

Eduardo终于在Daniel安抚的回抱里发泄够了委屈，他推开一点Daniel让自己能够呼吸，四肢也不再紧紧缠着Daniel。他眨眨眼睛，看着带着笑意又有心疼的关怀的Daniel，抽抽噎噎地质问他，“Why… why didnt you say anything before?”Eduardo用胳膊蹭了蹭Daniel的脖颈，“我都以为你要另寻新欢了…”

魔术师不好意思地笑了一下，低头一下一下亲吻Eduardo通红的眼睛，“i was… I was actually planning on saying these words on our wedding, but I just cant wait to tell you how much I adore you.”   
我本来… 我本来想在我们的婚礼上说这些话的，但是现在我等不了了，就想告诉你我有多喜欢你。

Wedding… 

Eduardo被男人语气里不假思索就笃定认定他们会相守一生的用词感动，他在爱人的啄弄里满足地笑了，也被语速惊人的魔术师难得的结巴取悦，于是他抬起头，用嘴唇接受了下一个本该落在眼角的亲吻。Daniel愣了一瞬，然后迅速将亲吻变得火热，他伸出手扣住Eduardo的后脑，舌头钻进对方的口腔，纠缠起Eduardo带着点儿泪水的咸苦的软舌。另一只手也不老实起来，顺着刚刚还缠在自己身上的大腿一路向上抚摸，刚刚的Eduardo的崩溃让原本插在他身体里的属于Daniel的部分滑了出来，原本被小王子哭得快要半软的性器在亲吻和爱抚里又一次抵上Eduardo的腿根。Eduardo呜咽了一声，明显感觉到大家伙烫人的热度和迫不及待在变硬的速度。Daniel放过他的嘴，一路向下舔弄，这一次没有亏待胸口的两颗，他用舌尖在淡色的乳晕上打转，就是不去舔最敏感的那一点，Eduardo只得用软糯的带着鼻音的声音地开口，“Danny, 碰… 碰碰那里…好痒… ”Daniel坏心眼地反问，“哪里？Dudu，好孩子要自己说出来。”“唔… 那里… 乳…乳头… Danny，舔舔我的乳头… 啊！”话音没落，Daniel就执行了爱人甜蜜的命令，他含住那一颗渴求着慰藉的小点，用粗糙的舌面滑过敏感的尖端，再用灵活的舌尖舔弄。Eduardo忍不住想要自己用手抚慰另一边，手刚伸过去就被Daniel一把按住，“No, 坏孩子. I gave you what you wished for, now it’s your turn.（我给了你你想要的，现在该你了）”Eduardo刚要开口就被Daniel伸进嘴里的两根手指夹住了舌头，“舔湿，like the way you suck my pennis.（像你舔我的阴茎一样）”

Eduardo听话的舌头让控制狂魔术师非常满意，于是他奖励似的含住了另一边被冷落已久的乳尖并如愿听到身下小鹿发出舒服的喉音，又因为舌头被夹住而显得更为暧昧。等到手指足够湿润，就被撤出了口腔，Daniel直起身，用另一只手掰开Eduardo的双腿，然后在这晚又一次地侵入了那个只属于他的小口。因为之前的性事，那里还松软着，手指的进入并不困难，高热的肠肉谄媚地迎接了他的侵犯。“Oh Dudu, you are amazing…”魔术师忍不住赞美起他的猎物，而Eduardo则在听到这句话后不由自主地呻吟着绞紧了Daniel的手指，仿佛取悦对方才是他此刻唯一的作用。

Daniel太熟悉Eduardo的身体，手指往里摸索了一下就戳到了巴西青年体内的情欲开关。Eduardo被戳刺到前列腺时短促地尖叫了一声，下意识地想要蜷起身体，却被蓝眼睛的捕猎者死死按住。Daniel故意保持了缓慢的节奏撩拨Eduardo，直到他的小鹿忍不住扭动身体，主动迎合他的手指，“想要吗Dudu？我刚才说什么来的? 好孩子要自己说出来。”Eduardo咬了咬嘴唇，一脸万分委屈地看向坏笑的Daniel，后者凑过来亲他，但手上的速度并没有任何变化。于是Eduardo只能用焦糖一样的声音换来想要的快感，“求你… Danny，操我…狠狠操我。”

下一秒，魔术师粗大的性器就毫无保留地肏进小少爷柔软而高热的甬道，”As you wish, sweetheart.”

Daniel大力地抽插，几乎全根抽出又没入，他作为控制狂的一面终于和兽性的性爱得以结合，此刻他是不容置喙的捕猎者，身下是他的猎物，是他的疆土，只属于他，任由他开拓与糟蹋。Eduardo被过多的快感刺激的叫都不连贯，他的身体被对折成漂亮的弧度，诱人的双腿乖巧地勾在Daniel的背后，白嫩的臀瓣在高速的拍打中染上情欲的粉红，房间里满是令人脸红的啧啧水声。

“啊… Danny… 太多了… 啊… 不行了… 好深…太，太大了…轻一点… ”Eduardo胡乱地呢喃着，Daniel保持着抽插的速度，低下头亲了亲Eduardo被汗湿的额头，再一路啃咬着来到脖颈，“你可以的Dudu，你看你咬我咬得多紧啊… 还想要是不是？Dudu，求我，Daddy会给你更多。”Eduardo被哄骗着开口，“Daddy.. Daddy, please… fk me harder…” 被Eduardo带着巴西口音的软糯嗓音彻底勾得失去理智的Daniel就着插入的姿势将Eduardo翻了个身，让他柔软的腰身塌陷，形状完美的臀部高高翘起，这是最为原始的性交姿势，最能满足雄性的控制欲，形容此刻的Daniel丝毫不为过。魔术师大力抽插几十下之后感觉到Eduardo的小穴越绞越紧，知道他快高潮了，于是伸手抓住斑比被操的颤抖的阴茎，按住了顶端的小孔。果然换来了小少爷带着哭腔的讨饶，“Danny! No! 我要… 让我射…” Daniel俯下身让他的胸膛紧紧和Eduardo的后背贴在一起，“等我一起。”接着加快速度和深度地肏着他的Dudu，几十下之后，松开了捏住Eduardo性器的手，白色的浊液一股股地喷出来，高潮带来的快感让Eduardo的后穴不断收缩，Daniel也跟着将精液喷在了斑比的肠道里。

高潮过后的两个人都精疲力竭，保持着插入的姿势，Daniel抱着Eduardo滚了一下翻成侧躺的姿势，他把已经累到不想出声的Eduardo紧紧搂在怀里，蹭了蹭他已经被汗浸湿的发梢，“I love you, Dudu.”怀里的人向后靠了靠，“I love you, too, Danny.”

 

彩蛋吧？

清洗过后乖乖趴在Daniel胸口的Eduardo突然意识到什么似的直起身子，小少爷气场全开地冲魔术师吼道：

“Wait a second, J. Daniel Atlas! You planned on talking about your dick on our wedding??”


End file.
